The sun still comes up
by LKrisNewcomb
Summary: Van and Hitome miss each other. What are their thoughts?


The Sun Comes Up   
  
By:   
LKrisNewcomb   
  
  
  
It was dark still. Probably really close to sunup.   
But Van didn't care. Hitomi had gone home a few   
days ago. The only thing that he could think about   
was her.   
  
He missed her touch, her voice, her presence. Everything.   
He would have given anything to see her one more time.   
  
He had walked all the way to the pond in the woods. He   
had come here as a child for a place to play. As he got   
older he used it as a place to relax and think about things.   
  
He really wanted some quite so he came here.   
  
As he stared across the water he said only one word...   
Hitomi.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
  
Hitomi had waken up early. The alarm on her clock hadn't even   
gone off yet. So she just laid in bed and thought about things.   
  
She had left Van only a few days ago. She knew that she had   
to come home. She had to but didn't want to. She missed Van   
beyond words. He had even started writing in a journal everything   
that had happened to her from the day she left her world and entered   
his to the day she came back.   
  
She would never forget Van or any of her friends. But mostly Van.   
She knew that she would see all of them again someday.   
But someday would come to far in the future for her.   
  
She curled up into a ball and though of how much she missed Van's   
touch.   
  
Hitomi knew that she was getting to emotional but all she cared about   
was talking to Van one more time.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
Van suddenly had a great idea! He found a stick and started writing   
on the ground with it. It was a letter to Hitomi. He knew that   
she would never really read it but still it made him feel beter.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
Hitomi got up from bed. She ran over to her desk. She pulled out a   
a piece of paper and a pen and sat down. For some reason she knew that   
to make herself feel better all she would have to do is write a letter   
to Van. Even though he would never read it. It would give her a way   
to let out feelings and to say some things that had been on her mind ever   
since she had left.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
Dear Hitomi,   
  
I miss you so much. I long for the day that I will see you again.   
I know that sometimes I didn't treat you as well as you deserved.   
I know that you love me and that I love you back just as much. But   
I don't know how to show you that I love you. Maybe someday I will   
be able to tell you and not be scared to say anything.   
  
When you left I felt a piece of my heart go with you. It was like   
you took a chunk with you when you left me. I only wish that I could   
have gone with you. I would have too if I wasn't a member of the royal   
family. But I am and my people need me.   
  
As much as my people need me I need you. Some day we will meet again.   
Physicaly. Because I know that deep inside we didn't leave each other.   
We are still together and loving every minute of it.   
  
I know that you will never read what I am writing to you but I do   
know that in your heart you feel what I am trying to say to you. The only   
thing that I can say to you is I Love You Hitomi. And someday   
I wish that you would come back to me.   
  
Van   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
Van,   
  
I love you. Even though I never really told you. I know that you know that   
I love you. Someday I will come back and we'll hug and kiss and tell each   
other how much we love them.   
  
I know that you love me but I understand that you have a hard time telling   
me that. Don't worry. You got the point across to me with your actions.   
  
I know that when we first met all I was to you was the girl that was   
holding you back from doing things to help your people.   
  
Wow I changed a lot while I was there didn't I? I got more mature.   
I am so glad that I matured. It helped me keep calm and levelheaded   
in emergencies. But I would give It all up to see you again.   
  
I know that I sound cheesy but sometimes love is cheesy.   
  
I promise that someday I will come back. I know that when I do we will   
celebrate. Then You have to take me to see eveyone because I miss   
them a lot too.   
  
But all I can say is that the next time I come Van I won't leave. I   
wouldn't be able to leave you twice. I could barely leave you the   
first time.   
  
But I will come back some day Van.   
  
I love you with all of my heart.   
  
Hitomi   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
Van felt better and got up to leave. He took one last look at   
the peaceful pond and walked off to his castle that was very   
lonely without Hitomi.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
Hitomi put up her pen then went to her window. She opened it then tore   
up the letter and dropped the pieces of the paper and let the wind carry it   
off her Van.   
  
Then she got up to get ready for school.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
They both tried to get ready for the day that would come. Wether or not   
they had the people they loved with them.   
  
But the one comforting thought each of them had as they went about their   
lives that night was:   
  
The sun still comes up.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
I hoped you liked it. It just popped into my head.   
  
No flames please.   
Please review   
  
LKrisNewcomb   



End file.
